harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nigel Wolpert
He reappeared in the 5th movie and plays a somewhat major role in the D.A. - he seems to always be their "victim" for practicing spells and is shown several times standing right next to Harry, making him look like a somwhat major character as well. How should we phrase this for the article? Non-Canon? Should this article really be deemed non-canon? I know Nigel does not appear in the books, but my understanding was that the films are still canon unless contradicted by the novels or by something JKR says. Oread (talk) 20:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Year In the credits for Order of The Phoenix Nigel is credited as "Nigel 2nd year" so doesnt that mean that he was in his second year in '95-'96 -Smonocco 16:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Last name On this version of the Dumbledore's Army parchment, you can see Nigel's signature, third up from the bottom in the right column. His last name clearly begins with a "W," but the rest is difficult to read. I interpret it as "Wright." Any other interpretations? Incidentally, Dennis Creevey's signature can be seen at the top of the right column, which calls into question the theory that Nigel is intended to be a composite of Colin and Dennis. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's to difficult to read it. --Nigell 12:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the comment that he is a composite of Denis and Colin is meant to explain his presence in the film, not that he is a direct replacement for the two characters. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I've looked really closely at that screenshot and from my first look I got the letter "W" at the start and the letter "t" at the end. Now I put on my DVD of OotP and paused it in place and blown up and on my screen I can quite easily make out the letters "W", "g" and "t". This leads me to believe my initial thoughts as well as others are correct. I believe his last name to be "Wright" or something similar, whatever the last name is it begins with "W", ends with "t" and has a "g" in the middle. Patr0nus 20:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The image is dark and blurry; I'm surprised anyone can read his last name at all. 17:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Research I did some research on the picture, added some brightness, I made the picture sharper and the last name starts with a W and ends with a L or a T. EDIT: William has facebook, i'm gonna ask he's last name in the harry potter movies =] Nigel Wespurt Woohoo! I'm glad we finally got his last name. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 13:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :What makes you think it's legit? Judging by the list of names on the site used for the reference, they seemed to have a hard time reading some of the names (who the hell is "Luca Carrese"?). 17:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::They didn't have a hard time reading, they saw it up close and in person. Luca Carrese is obviously a character made up for the films, just like Nigel Wespurt. Anyway, I believe the Luca Carrese to be real as when I was analysing the parchment screenshot I thought I made out a student with the initials L.C. and it was confirmed by this, a person who saw the parchment with their own eyes instead of looking at a screenshot [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 18:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::The parchment is currently on display at a Chicago museum as part of a large exhibit of movie props called Harry Potter: The Exhibition. Like Patr0nus pointed out, the person saw the list in person, so their reading of it is likely to be more accurate than anything we can derive from looking at this screenshot. However, even up close, some names might have been hard to make out accurately due to ornate or messy handwriting, I'm going to place a on all relevant articles. It would be great if an editor on this site who lives in the Chicago area and is planning on the visiting the exhibit could verify these things for us. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance in Half-Blood Prince I seem to remeber seeing him at the Quidditch trials in Half Blood Prince. Can nyone else confirm if he was there? -Smonocco 23:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yep he was there. 20:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Blood How do we know Nigel is a half-blood? -Smonocco 22:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) At the end of movie 5 you can see Nigel walking towards the train, wearing Muggle clothes. :-)